Boat Love
by brittana11
Summary: Brett Pierce is the captain of the Lopez's mega yacht. Santana Lopez loves to party with her college friends on the yacht on the weekends. That is how she and Brett became friends and maybe something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here's another genderswap one-shot. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Boat Love**

Bretton Samuel Pierce whistles as he walks down the dock to the Lopez's mega yacht. He's very lucky to be the captain of such a magnificent yacht. You can't call it a boat since it's like a floating mansion. At twenty-five he's the youngest captain of a yacht this size. He has worked on the Lopez yacht for five years now starting out as a deckhand and two years ago he was promoted to captain.

"Brett," Mario says from his longue chair on the stern deck.

"Sir," Brett says walking over to him.

"Brett how many times do I have to tell you to call me Mario." Mario says smiling at the younger man.

"Until I no longer work for you." Brett says.

"Well I guess it could be worse." Mario says shaking his head. "We're going to be heading into the city. You'll drop me off for the weekend and bring my daughter and her friends back here to the Hamptons."

"Of course sir, when do you want leave?" Brett asks.

"In forty minutes we just have to wait for my wife." Mario says.

"Oh so Mrs. Lopez wants to go shopping." Brett says.

"Yep, I'm sure you know how women can be." Mario says.

"Unfortunately I do," Brett says. "I'll come back in forty minutes to make sure you're ready to leave."

"Thank you Brett." Mario says.

Brett nods to his boss before heading to his quarters.

Mario watching the young man go. He really likes Brett and hopes to keep him on for a very long time. The only problem that might arise is if Brett starts seriously dating someone. Thus far that hasn't happened yet, but it's only a matter of time. He's a very good looking young man.

"Honey can we get going?" Julia, his second wife whose fifteen years younger than him.

"Hold on I have to go tell Captain Pierce that we are ready to go." Mario says kissing her on the cheek.

"Well hurry up there's a sale that starts at noon that I was hoping to make it to." Julia says.

"Mrs. Lopez I hear you are ready to go." Brett says coming down to help untie the yacht.

"I am, I want to make a sale that starts at noon." Mrs. Lopez tells him.

"I'll try my best to get you there in time Mrs. Lopez." Brett says nodding at her.

"Thank you Captain Pierce." Mrs. Lopez says.

Brett heads up to the bridge to start the take-off process.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Thank you Captain Pierce, I can always count on you to get me back to the city in time." Mrs. Lopez says kissing his cheek as she leaves.

"I'm not sure when Santana and her friends will be here so you'll have to stay on the boat." Mario says patting him on the back.

"It's okay Mr. Lopez. I'm not a huge fan of big cities anyway." Brett tells him.

"I'll see you on Monday when you bring Santana and her friends back." Mario says leaving.

Brett watches him leave before running up to his cabin to change into his white tight tee that shows off his muscular body and white shorts.

As it turns out it only takes twenty minutes before the younger Lopez comes down the dock with about fifteen to twenty of her college friends both male and female.

"Boys, women get ready!" Brett shouts at his crew.

"Captain Pierce are we ready to come aboard and party?" Santana asks as they approach the yacht.

Some of her friends who haven't been before are in complete awe of the amazing yacht.

"We are Ms. Lopez, do you want to stay out on the water or head straight for the Hamptons?" Brett asks as he helps her aboard before going to help the other women aboard.

"Dock us at nine so we can hit a house party." Santana says leading her friends aboard.

"Perfect Ms. Lopez," Brett says before turning to his crew. "Come on let's get ready to take off and remember we need to make them all happy."

"Yes Captain,"

Brett heads up to the bridge, ten minutes later they are headed out into open waters.

"You're really hot when you're acting all Captainy." Santana says coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"And you are sexy strutting down the dock in this tiny bikini. Do you know how hard it was for me to not bend you over and start fucking you." Brett says wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.

"That's why I wore it." Santana says smirking.

"I've missed you so much baby." Brett says kissing her again. "Two weeks is too long."

"I know I was going stir crazy without." Santana says. "Now we have the whole weekend together."

"But you have a bunch of friends here that will miss you if your gone like normal." Brett says.

"And like normal so long as they stay drunk they'll never notice I'm gone." Santana says kissing him.

"Mmm I love you." Brett moans into her mouth.

"You'd better and I love you too." Santana softly says.

Santana Lopez is a twenty-two year old pre-law student who loves to party on the weekend, during breaks and definitely during the summer. She always brings a bunch of her college friends with her just about every weekend available to party on her dad's yacht. The parties are just a cover so she can spend time with her boyfriend Brett. They've been secretly dating for four years since Santana finally gained enough confidence to kiss him on her high school graduation. They both know her dad won't approve of them dating which is why they've kept it a secret.

"So will you meet us tonight at the party?" Santana asks laying her head on his chest.

"Do you want me to?" Brett asks.

"Yes," Santana softly says. "I'm so glad I get to spend the weekend with you."

"Okay then I'll be there." Brett says.

He's not big into partying, but he goes to them whenever Santana wants to.

"Good, I hate trying to avoid all the guys that are always hitting on me." Santana running her hand up and down his abs.

"Not as much as I hate it." Brett says holding her tighter to him.

"Calm down big boy." Santana says kissing him. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love this tight white shirt on you." she says. "I love being able to see all your muscles."

"You know I only wear this for you." Brett says.

"Santana! We want to stop and swim. Where are you?" one of her friend's shout.

"Duty calls," Santana says giving him a quick peck. "Can we stop here and swim?"

"Yes, I'll give the order to drop the anchor and blow up the slide." Brett says.

"Thanks babe," Santana says.

Santana kisses him once more before she heads down to the deck.

"Sorry all I had to go talk to the captain." Santana says. "We're dropping anchor here and should be able to swim in a little while. Also we're having the slide blown up."

"Man partying with you is awesome." her friend Frank says.

"Yes well only the best parties for my friends." Santana says smiling.

"Can the crew swim with us?" another one of her friend's asks.

"Especially that really hot Captain. How old is he?" her best friend Natalie asks.

"I guess," Santana hesitantly says.

She hates when her friends start hitting on Brett since she can't do anything about it. All she can do is bite her tongue and force a smile out as all her girlfriends gossip about how hot Brett is.

"So Santana how old is he? What do you know about him?" Natalie asks.

"He's twenty-five and I think he might have a girlfriend though I'm not sure. I mean he drives the boat, I don't socialize with him at all." Santana lies.

"Well I plan to spend the weekend getting to know him." Natalie says.

"I'm shocked you never noticed him before." Nicole another friend says.

"Yeah well I guess I never took the time to really look at him since I've always had a boyfriend." Natalie says smiling.

Santana grinds her teeth, suppressing a growl. She really wants to punch her best friend for trying to steal her man.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have obviously stopped and are now anchored so you all can swim around the boat." Brett tells them all coming down to the main deck. "I'm letting three of our deck crew and two stewards swim with you all, but our other two deck crew and our chief and engineer along with myself will not be joining you."

"Awe come on it will be fun." Natalie says running her hands up his arm.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't." Brett says backing away from her. "Ms. Lopez come tell me when you all are ready to leave." he says to Santana before heading back up to the bridge.

Santana looks longingly after him wishing so badly that she could just follow him.

"Come on Santana." Puck one of her oldest friends says jumping off the boat.

Sighing Santana removes her flip flops and jewelry before joining her friends in the water. She can't wait until their all drunk and she can sneak off to go see Brett. Swimming around and having jump competitions is fun enough though keeping her mind off of her boyfriend.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Goodnight Captain you sure you don't want to join us?" Sam one of the deckhands asks.

"No, I'm fine here." Brett says waving him off. "Someone has to wait here in case any of them come back."

Waiting a few minutes to insure that everyone is gone he heads to Santana's large room. There was a change of plans as Santana wasn't feeling well and told her friends to go party without her, she'd catch up on some sleep on the boat. Knowing that none of them will be back until morning, Brett smiles at the thought of spending all night alone with his girlfriend even if she isn't feeling well.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling?" Brett asks walking in to see her curled up on the bed.

"Awful," Santana groans holding her stomach.

"Awe baby," Brett coos sitting next to her and pulling her into his lap. "Do you want to cuddle together and watch a movie?" he asks.

Santana nods, snuggling more into him. He readjusts her in his lap so he can grab the remote and turn on the TV.

"How long have you've been feeling bad?" Brett asks her.

"On and off for three weeks now." Santana softly says.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor." Brett suggests not wanting her to be feeling sick anymore.

He hates when she's sick since there's nothing he can do.

"Yeah I'll call on Monday to make an appointment." Santana agrees smiling at how thoughtful he is.

"Okay, call me after and tell me how it goes." Brett says starting the movie.

"I will," Santana says laying her head on his chest.

He wraps his arms tightly around her. She closes her eyes, sighing happily. This is what she wants for the rest of her life. Brett is the perfect man for her. He takes care of her and puts up with her crap along with making her softer and nicer. He's the perfect man.

"You make me feel better." Santana softly says turning in his arms.

"Well that is my job as your boyfriend and I sure enjoy doing it." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"I hate having to hide that we're together." Santana sighs starting to feel much better. "Do you know how hard it is to listen to my friends talk about how hot you are."

"Oh are you jealous?" Brett asks smiling.

"Shut up, you know what I mean." Santana says swatting at his arm.

"I wish we could, but your dad." Brett softly says.

"I know, if I wasn't depended on him I'd make out with you in front of him." Santana says snuggling more into him.

"Let's not do that, I actually like my job." Brett says.

"Seriously, you like your job more than me?" Santana questions pulling back to glare at him.

"Of course not baby, but before you do anything like that to piss off your dad please talk to me." Brett quickly says knowing he'll do whatever she wants.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Santana says kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you so fucking much." Brett says.

Before Santana can reply they hear Natalie loudly whispering for Brett.

"Shit," Brett says jumping up. "I thought no one was coming on the boat tonight?" he whispers hiding next to the bed.

"I didn't think anyone was." Santana says her eyes widening as she hears Natalie getting closer. "Get under the bed, the last thing we need is her finding out about you and me."

"I can't fit," Brett says.

"Well then go in the closet, hurry up." Santana says shoving him in the closet.

"Santana," Natalie says knocking on the door.

"Come in," Santana says glancing at the door to make sure that Brett is hidden.

"Do you know where Brett is?" Natalie asks.

"Who?" Santana asks feigning stupid.

"The captain," Natalie sighs.

"Oh you mean Captain Pierce." Santana says secretly loving this.

"Yes," Natalie says.

"Oh I have no idea where he is." Santana says.

"Great, I was hoping to bring him out with us, but no one knows where he is." Natalie says.

"He probably went ashore." Santana says hoping she'll leave soon.

"Oh well if you see him, tell him to come to Fuller's." Natalie sweetly says.

"Will do," Santana says throwing a fake smile at her.

"Okay, hope you feel better tomorrow. We're all thinking of going out and partying off shore." Natalie tells her before leaving.

Santana waits until she hears her get off the boat before saying anything.

"Thanks god," Santana sighs. "I wasn't sure how much more of her I could take."

"Does she have a crush on me?" Brett asks wondering why now as she's been coming on the yacht for years.

"Don't be getting any ideas." Santana growls.

"Babe, you know I only have eyes for you." Brett says climbing back onto the bed.

"How can I though? We spend so much time apart." Santana softly says.

"Only until you finish college." Brett says wrapping his arms around her. "Plus you know that I love you more than anyone."

"Yeah," Santana says giving him a sexy smile.

"Shit, really baby." Brett says getting hard.

"I want you so bad." Santana says cupping him through his boxers.

"Damn it baby my penis has sure missed you." Brett moans as they kick what little clothes they have on off.

"Two weeks without sex is too long." Santana monas shoving him down on the bed.

"We should never go that long." Brett softly says.

"Get ready big boy, I plan on going all night." Santana says grabbing his dick.

"I was born ready." Brett moans.

She lines up, smirking down at him before sinking down on him. They both moan as he grips the sheets trying not to buck up into her.

"Fuck baby," Brett moans closing his eyes.

"Oh god, you feel amazing." Santana groans placing both her hands on his chest.

"Damn," Brett moans as she starts to pull up only to slam down again.

He wraps his arms around her and flips them. Staring down at her, he leans down to kiss her.

"I love you so much." Brett whispers starting to thrust.

"Oh," Santana moans closing her eyes.

"So fucking hot," Brett whispers.

His thrusts start getting slower and harder. With each thrust they get closer and closer to their releases.

"Fuck babe I'm close." Santana moans.

She scratches his back as she gushes on him and he blows his load in her.

"Damn I have missed you." Brett moans flopping on his side.

"Ready for round two." Santana says flipping on top of him again.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana spends the rest of the weekend sneaking away from her friends to spend time with her boyfriend. This is of course normal for when she's on the yacht. Before getting off she sneaks up to the bridge to tell him goodbye and she'll call him after her doctor's appointment since she's still not feeling well. That was two days ago now she's sitting in a doctor's office exam room completely shocked.

"Are you serious?" Santana asks.

"Yes Ms. Lopez, your nine weeks pregnant." the doctor tells her.

"Are you sure?" Santana asks.

"Positive," the doctor says.

"God, I have to go." Santana says trying to figure out what to do.

The only thing she can think of to do is to get to the Hamptons. She has to go tell her boyfriend that they're going to have a baby. She's so terrified that he won't want the baby or something.

"Shit," Santana says to herself as she walks into her dad's office.

She plans on taking the helicopter to the house in the Hamptons and from there find Brett. She doesn't even tell her dad that she's taking the helicopter, she just does. It doesn't take long until she's landing at the house in the Hamptons.

"Baby," Brett says as she had called him so he's meeting her here.

"Hey Brett, let's go up to my room." Santana says.

"Is everything okay?" Brett asks following her up.

"Just wait until we're in my room." Santana says hoping that he won't freak out.

He frowns, but doesn't say anything. This has never happened before; she's never skipped school to come here to see him. So he knows something is up.

"Sanny," Brett softly says wrapping his arms around. "Something is obviously wrong baby."

This causes Santana to start crying.

"Awe baby," Brett whispers.

It takes a while before Santana finally stops crying and hiccups before she starts speaking.

"I found out something wonderful today and I wanted, no I need to tell you." Santana rambles.

"What is it baby?" Brett softly says looking down at her.

"Well…..I am…..um…..I'm pregnant." Santana softly says looking down at the ground.

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Brett asks lifting her head up.

"Yes I'm about nine weeks along." Santana says finally looking him in the eyes.

"So we're going to have a baby?" Brett asks.

Santana bites her lip and nods, smiling slightly.

"Baby," Brett says lifting her up and kissing her.

"I'm so glad you're happy about this. I was scared that you would be angry or did-"

"San, if there's one thing I've always wanted it's a child with you." Brett says cutting her off.

She smiles, snuggling into him as she allows herself to fully relax for the first time all day. Now no matter what happens she knows that she'll have him. Honestly she couldn't be more happy with this whole situation. Well not the fact that she's still in school and now has to deal with being pregnant.

"Can we go to your place?" Santana asks. "I don't want the staff to find us and tell my dad."

"Of course, you're carrying our child. We'll do whatever you want." Brett says leading her downstairs.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Santana says.

"I think I might have an idea." Brett says helping her into his truck. "But you know we're going to have to talk about what's going to happen when you have the baby. Where will we live? Will we tell your dad? And obviously you won't be quitting school."

"Oh really?" Santana asks raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well I don't want you to quit school. I'll take care of our child while you're in school." Brett softly says closing her door.

Santana can't wipe the smile off her face cause yeah her boyfriend is amazing. She stares at him the whole drive wondering why he's so perfect.

"We sure have a lot of things we need to figure out." Santana says as they reach his house.

"That we do, but we don't have to figure them all out right now." Brett says getting out and running to her side to open the door.

"I know, but I do need you to stay with me in the city." Santana softly says leaning into him.

Brett bites his tongue as she looks up at him hopeful. It will be hard since his job requires him to be with the yacht and he's not sure he wants to quit his job now that he has a baby on the way.

"I'll be there as much as I can." Brett softly says.

"But," Santana says her lip quivering.

"I can't quit my job now that I have a family to support. I do promise to be there during my off time." Brett says kissing away her pout.

"Okay I can deal with that for now." Santana says deepening the kiss.

What neither of them realize is that Mario has pulled up and is currently glaring at them as they kiss. He's in complete shock so much so he doesn't know what to do.

"Oh shit," Brett says finally noticing Mario.

"What?" Santana says turning around. "Fuck,"

She curls into his body as her dad slowly gets out of his car.

"Daddy," Santana cautiously says.

"What the fuck is going on?" Mario shouts.

"Sir-"

"No! I don't want to hear a word out of you. Get your hands off my daughter!" Mario shouts stomping over to grab her.

"No daddy, I love him." Santana says burying herself more into Brett's body.

"You don't fucking know what love is." Mario growls.

"Sir I love your daughter-" Brett tries to say, but Mario cuts him off again.

"Get your fucking hands off of her now." Mario growls at him.

Mario grabs at her arms trying to pull her over into him. She manages to pull free and snuggles into Brett body.

"Santana," Mario growls. "Get over here now."

"Mario can't you-"

"I don't want to hear a word from you, you fucking lying bastard." Mario shouts. "Had I known what you were doing behind my back I would have fired you years ago."

"Daddy please," Santana begs.

She doesn't want to have to pick between her dad and Brett, but she will.

"Santana you get over here now." Mario growls.

"I can't dad; I'm in love with him." Santana says leaning back into Brett.

Mario growls, but doesn't say anything. He just glares at the boy who has his arm around his daughter's waist.

"Please just let us explain." Brett softly says.

"Get the fuck-"

"I'm pregnant," Santana just blurts out.

Mario freezes as he just stares at his daughter and Brett.

"You have to be shitting me." Mario growls.

"Sir-"

"Don't fucking say a word." Mario growls.

"Daddy-"

"Is he the father?" Mario asks glaring at Brett.

"Yes," Santana softly says. "And we're together."

"I want you to get your shit out of my house! I never want to see either of you again!" Mario shouts stomping out and speeding away.

Santana is breathing hard, trying to process what the fuck just happened. Did her dad really just cut her off and fire Brett.

"Babe," Brett softly says turning her to face him. "Are you okay? What do you need me to do?" he asks.

"…."

Santana just stares at him opening her mouth to say something only to close it again. She honestly doesn't know what to say, she's in complete shock.

"I know this is hard, but maybe we should go grab your stuff from the house." Brett suggests.

"How will we get back to the city?" Santana asks it's one of the many questions circling around in her head.

"I do have my own boat, but there are other ways. You're not stuck here. We can drive." Brett reminds her.

"What am I going to do? My dad takes care of everything for me." Santana says hiding her face in his chest.

"I'll take care of you and our little one." Brett says putting his huge hand on her belly.

"But-"

"I have savings plus I can get another job. All I want you to focus on is getting into a good law school." Brett says kissing her on the lips.

"Thank you," Santana says.

"Babe you don't have to thank me. I'm your boyfriend and it's my job to take care of you since your carrying our little one." Brett says.

"I love you so much." Santana says leaning into him. "Now let's go get my stuff from my dad's house. If he doesn't want to apart of my life then I don't need him."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Nine Months Later:**

Brett leads Santana and their newborn baby girl, Emily into their apartment. Yes they now have an apartment in the city, close to Columbia where Santana will be going to law school in the fall. Brett got a job as a sailing instructor which gives him more stable hours.

"So how long do you have off?" Santana asks as they sit on the couch.

"Two weeks," Brett says pulling her and their baby girl into him.

She snuggles into his body.

"I love you so much." Santana softly says yawning.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll protect Emily." Brett says.

He holds his family close to him so thankful that he now gets to spend every night with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I decided a while back that since I got a lot of responses wanting another chapter that I'd add one. I hope you all like it. I'm not sure how much I like it as I feel like parts of it I just pushed out, but I wanted to finish it so I hope you all enjoy.**

Brett wakes up first when he hears their five day old daughter start to whimper. Quietly getting up he walks over to his daughter's crib.

"Hey little one," Brett whispers picking her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Bring her over, she's hungry." Santana mumbles just barely awake.

"Babe you didn't have to get up." Brett softly says sitting next to her and handing her Emily.

"I know, but I'm up so I'll breast feed her." Santana sighs exhausted, but happy.

"Okay," Brett says leaning over and kissing her forehead.

He watches as Santana helps Emily latch on and she starts eating.

"You're very beautiful." Brett softly says helping her cuddle into him.

"How can I be beautiful, I just gave birth?" Santana asks yawning.

"Because you gave me this beautiful little girl." Brett says.

"Brett, stop it." Santana says. "I'm fat and have stretch marks."

"And I think you look beyond beautiful for that." Brett says leaning over carefully to kiss her.

Santana just smiles cause how can she argue with her amazing boyfriend when he says such nice things about her. She snuggles into his body as Emily continues to eat. For being so small, she sure eats a lot and ten minutes in Santana has to switch breasts.

"Can you take her and burb her, I'm about to fall back asleep." Santana mumbles yawning.

"Go to sleep baby, I'll take care of our little one." Brett whispers kissing her on the forehead.

He grabs Emily from his almost asleep girlfriend and bounces her in his arms before he starts to burb her. Walking out of the room he rocks her as he walks around the apartment trying to get her asleep.

"Shh little one it's okay go to sleep." Brett whispers to her.

He loves this late night routine of him being able to help his very tired girlfriend take care of their little one. He knows that Santana wants to wake up every time and has thus far, but he wants her to know that he can take of feeding Emily while she sleeps.

Five minutes later Emily's fast asleep in his arms and he walks back into the bedroom placing her in the crib. Climbing into bed, he wraps his arms around Santana who snuggles back into him still sound asleep and instantly falls asleep.

They're both woken up in the morning by Emily's crying.

"I'll get her, she's probably hungry again." Santana says getting up slowly.

He watches as she gets up and picks up a crying Emily easily soothing her before she starts breastfeeding her. The love he feels for the both of them is so overwhelming he doesn't know what to do.

"I love you both so much." Brett says staring at them.

"Brett," Santana says blushing, she's not use to being told all the time how beautiful she is or how much she's loved.

"We both know that this first year is going to be hard, not just with having our little one, but also because we're going to be seeing sides of each other we've never seen before. But I wouldn't change this for anything." Brett says wanting her to know how much he loves her.

"Brett, why are you so perfect?" Santana asks finishing burping Emily and placing her next to him.

"I have the two of you with me all the time." Brett says kissing her.

"I wish my mom could have met you so would have loved you." Santana says getting back into bed.

He doesn't say anything just wraps his arms around her. She sighs into his chest. Emily breaks up the sweet moment between them by crying loudly.

"I guess it's time to get up." Brett says. "I'll check her diaper."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana falls in the couch exhausted from being up for so long. It's been two weeks since they brought Emily home from the hospital and literally every three hours she wakes up crying, either hungry or needed a diaper change.

"Thank god she's asleep now." Brett says sitting next to his girlfriend.

"We probably should sleep, I think I read somewhere that we should sleep when she does." Santana says yawning.

"Go to sleep baby, I have to stay up." Brett says kissing her cheek.

"Why?" Santana says frowning.

"Because tomorrow I have to go back to work." Brett gently reminds her.

"Has it been two weeks already?" Santana asks totally confused on what day it is.

"It's actually been three weeks; remember I asked for another week off. But I have to go back to work tomorrow or they might fire me." Brett tells her.

"Damn," Santana says laying her head on his chest.

"I know baby, but one of us has to make money." Brett says.

"Yeah, but still wish you didn't have to go back so soon." Santana sighs. "I feel like we're just getting the hang of having a baby and now things have to change."

"She definitely has been a huge change in our lives." Brett agrees. "But a very welcome one."

"I know it's just scary, you know the thought of being completely alone here with her." Santana says.

"How do you think I feel being alone with her? Babe you carried her for nine months, can feed her and just overall have motherly instincts. What do I have? I feel like I'm going to screw up somehow most of the time." Brett softly says.

"It's scary for both of us I guess." Santana says kissing his cheek. "We both are doing our best and thus far everything has been going smoothly."

"I just feel bad that because of us being together that your dad has to miss all this. I know how much he would love her." Brett says what's been on his mind since she got kicked out.

"But he wouldn't accept you as the father or as my boyfriend so I don't want him in our lives." Santana tells him, snuggling into him.

"I just-"

"Brett, he's had time to accept the fact that you're the man I want in my life. If he can't do that then I don't want him in our lives." Santana sternly says.

"Okay," Brett says giving in as he always does to his girlfriend. "On a brighter note my mom and sisters are coming out in two weeks."

"WHAT!" Santana shouts jumping up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We have to get ready. What if she hates me? Oh god she's going to hate me for getting you fired and getting pregnant." she rambles.

Brett pulls her back into him causing her to relax back into him.

"Relax honey and be quiet or you'll wake Emily up." Brett softly says. "And my mom just told me today that they're coming."

"Okay," Santana says taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

"They will love you just like I do and my mom's always wanted grandkids that she'll love Emily. She actually might try to steal her from us." Brett tells her.

"Promise me that they'll love us." Santana says.

"They will baby," Brett says.

The following day, Brett wakes up extra early as he wants to spend some time with Emily before he has to go to work. Getting up quietly he sneaks out of the room and into the nursey.

"Hey baby girl." Brett says when he sees Emily awake and staring up at the mobile.

She smiles up at him, opening and closing her mouth.

"Aren't you just the cutest little thing ever." Brett says picking her up.

He heads out into the kitchen to make her a bottle before she starts crying and wakes up Santana who could use the extra sleep. He plans to do this every morning knowing that he'll be working anywhere from six to ten hours a day Wednesday through Sunday so Santana will be spending more time with their daughter. The weekend is generally longer hours than during the week.

"How did I know that I'd find you down here with her." Santana says leaning in the kitchen doorway.

"I want you sleep in, I'll take care of Emily in the morning before I have to go to work." Brett says smiling at her.

"B," Santana sighs. "You're perfect."

"I do try." Brett says smiling.

"Go to work." Santana says shoving him lightly.

"I'll see you two when I get home at five thirty." Brittany tells her. "If I get held up I'll call."

Santana watches him leave, thankful that Emily has fallen back asleep. She heads back upstairs and goes back to sleep. She's awoke a few hours later by Emily crying. Getting up she changes her diaper and feeds her before she goes back to sleep. That's how it goes for Santana over the next few days. That's when it hits her that they will have to figure out what they'll do with Emily when she goes back to school in a month.

"What are mommy and daddy going to do with you?" Santana says to Emily.

Emily just stares at her smiling.

"We have to think of something, it's not like I can take you with me." Santana softly says.

She really has no idea what they'll do with Emily. Brett can't take her to work and she can't take her to school. So one of them will have to stay home and most likely it will be her.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Are you sure you don't like that daycare?" Santana asks as they walk towards the car.

"Baby you know I'd prefer not to have her in daycare, but I understand we need to so you can finish up school which you know I completely support you in." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"I know, but you haven't liked any of them thus far." Santana says pushing the stroller.

"I promise I'll try." Brett says kissing the side of her cheek.

"Good now let's get home, we have to finish getting ready for your mom and sisters." Santana says.

"San you don't have to try so hard. My mom will love you and what she thinks my sister will follow." Brett tells her.

"I still want to impress them and show them that I can take care of you." Santana says staring down at Lily.

"Babe," Brett says wrapping his arms around her. "They will love you especially since you've given her the grandbaby that she's been wanting for the last few years."

"They'll be here in five hours." Santana says and Brett can see that she's getting extra nervous.

"Okay baby, we'll go clean the house one last time." Brett says placing Emily in her car seat and folding up the stroller.

"Thanks B," Santana says kissing his cheek.

She loves how understanding he has been with how crazy she's been with trying to get ready to meet his mom.

"Do we need to stop anywhere before we head home?" Brett asks.

"Um….can we stop at the grocery store just in case?" Santana asks pouting at him.

"Of course," Brett says pulling off into Safeway's parking lot.

Forty minutes later they finally make their way into the apartment with four bags of groceries that Santana has insisted that they buy.

"Okay so I need you to vacuum and keep Emily entertained while I clean the bathroom, guestroom and start dinner." Santana says making a list of things that she needs to do.

"Honey relax," Brett says gripping her arms to stop her. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm relaxed; I'll just start the prep work for dinner. Then we can give Emily a bath. I want her nice and clean for your mom and sisters." Santana calmly says. "Thanks for everything you've been doing B."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for babe. To keep you from going crazy." Brett says.

By the time six o'clock comes along Santana has dinner just about ready, she's in a light purple sundress and Emily is in a pink princess dress that Susan Brett's mom brought for her. She's nervously waiting for them to arrive when the doorbell rings.

"Relax," Brett whispers as he goes to open the door. "Mom,"

"Move over I want to see my grandbaby." Susan says pushing pass her son and smiling at Santana who's holding Emily. "Aw she's so cute."

"Hi Mrs. Pierce," Santana says smiling at the older woman.

"Now Santana, we're practically family call me Susan." Susan says wrapping them both up in a hug.

"Okay Susan, do you want to hold Emily?" Santana asks so glad that Susan seems to like her.

"Just try and stop me." Susan says taking Emily from Santana.

Brett hugs his two younger sisters, Jessica and Laurel as they come in as well.

"How was the drive up?" he asks.

"You know mom, we had to go exactly the speed limit the whole time." Jessica whines.

"Oh hush Jess, the last thing I wanted was to get into a car accident before I got to hold my first grandchild." Susan says cuddling a half asleep Emily.

"Well I hope you're all hungry, dinner's ready." Santana says.

"Brett aren't you going to introduce us?" Laurel asks glaring at him.

"San baby, these are my younger sisters Jessica and Laurel." Brett says pointing to each of them.

"Hi," Santana says waving at them as she cuddles into Brett.

"It's nice to meet you finally; Brett here wouldn't let us come up until after Emily was born." Jessica says.

"We were really busy trying to figure things out and were living on my boat for a while." Brett tries to explain.

"Yeah sorry about that I was just so overwhelmed with my dad disowning me and finding out I was pregnant." Santana says looking over at Susan.

Susan, Jessica and Laurel who live at home still, live in Upstate New York. They live about two hours away which is why the sisters are upset that they haven't meet Santana or their niece yet. They actually wanted to be there for the birth, but the three Pierce women were on vacation in California when that happened.

"All that matters is that we've meet them now." Susan sternly tells her daughters. "In fact we have some good news." she says smiling.

"Okay I'll bite what is it?" Brett asks not sure.

"We're moving into the city." Susan happily says. "That way I can be closer to the three of you, but mostly so I can spend time with my granddaughter."

"Really?" Brett asks smiling at the fact that his family will be closer.

"Yes, I want to be able to help out Emily if you two need. Plus I miss being close to you and your sisters want to be in the city too." Susan tells her son.

"This is the best news ever mom." Brett says hugging her.

They head into the dining room where Santana has brought all the food out on the table.

"Please tell me he didn't make any of this?" Jessica asks.

"Yeah he's a horrible cook." Laurel adds.

"I made everything." Santana says blushing slightly.

"Good, now let's eat I'm starving." Jessica says sitting down and digging in.

They all sit down and eat while Emily sleeps in her bouncy. Susan asks Santana some questions and Santana finds out some things about Brett when he was younger. Over all Santana's very happy with how the conversations around the table are going finding that she really loves Brett's family. Even though they've only known each other for a few hours Santana feels more love from them then she ever did from her own family.

"Thanks for this wonderful dinner. I say we come over to eat all the time." Laurel says grabbing third helpings.

"Not all the time, San's starting law school in less than a month and she'll be really busy between going to school, homework and dealing with Emily and me." Brett says wrapping his arm around Santana.

"You're in law school?" Susan asks very impressed with this young woman.

"Yes," Santana says ducking her head slightly.

"What are you two going to do with Emily while you're in school and Brett's at work?" Susan asks a hopefully look on her face. "Cause I'll babysit her if you need."

"Are you sure?" Santana asks.

"Mom?" Brett says smiling at her before looking down at Santana and whispering in her ear. "It's up to you."

"I want to help so let me." Susan says hoping to convince Santana as she knows that Brett won't have a problem with it.

"That would be a great help, but I don't want to overwhelm you right when you move here or are moving here. I start school in two weeks." Santana says not wanting to take advantage of this very nice woman she just met.

"I want to plus I'll make Brett help move us as we're moving next week." Susan says smiling.

"And you waited this long to tell me." Brett says.

"No one wanted you to tell us no." Jessica says.

"I wouldn't," Brett starts.

"Yes you would since you didn't want us to overwhelm Santana here who seems to like us as much as we like her." Laurel adds.

"Actually we like her more than you." Jessica says smirking.

Santana's all smiles at this. "Brett you're going to help your mom and sisters move." she orders.

"Of course," Brett says happy that Santana's finally relaxed around his family.

"Well it's getting late and we'd better head to our hotel room." Susan says.

"You should stay here." Santana says slapping Brett on the arm. "Why didn't you tell them they can stay here."

"I did," Brett says rubbing his arm.

"He did, but we didn't want to make you feel more cramped." Susan says. "Plus these two can't stay in the same room without fighting."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Santana says hugging first Susan then Jessica and Laurel.

"We'll stop by again tomorrow before we have to go back and finish packing." Susan says waving as they leave.

"BYE!" Jessica and Laurel shout.

"I really like your family." Santana says. "BRETT," she shrieks when he sweeps her up in his arms.

"Don't worry about cleaning up, let's go snuggle until Emily decides to wake up." Brett says carrying her to their room. "So are you okay with my mom watching Em while I'm at work and you're in school?" he asks not wanting her to do something she doesn't like just because she's his mom.

"Yeah, I know I will feel much better knowing that someone who really cares about her is watching her." Santana says snuggling into him.

"Good because I don't think she'll ever allow anyone else to babysit." Brett chuckles. "I'm glad that you and my family have gotten along so well."

"So I am, I really like them." Santana yawns.

"Go to sleep babe I'll take the first shift." Brett says running his fingers through her hair.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Eight months later:**

"You have to be shitting me." Santana says to her doctor.

"Nope, you're pregnant." the doctor says.

"Well this is unexpected." Santana says to herself as she walks out of the office.

She and Brett hadn't planned on having any more kids until after she graduated from law school. It's hard enough with just Emily who's now eight months old and crawling around which can make it hard to do homework. Thankfully she knows she'll always have the support of her boyfriend and his family who has been amazing. Susan's been great helping out with Emily along with Jessica and Laurel who surprisingly are very good with her.

"Babe?" Brett asks as she walks down the dock towards him.

She looks deep in thought and he wonders why she's here. Normally after class he knows that she heads straight home to get changed before going to pick up Emily from his mom's apartment.

"I'm pregnant," Santana says falling into his arms.

"Oh," Brett says unsure of what to say.

"Oh?" Santana says pulling away and staring at him in the eyes.

"Well I don't know how you feel about this. Don't get me wrong I want more kids, but I also what you to be able to finish law school." Brett says wrapping his arms tighter around her.

"I'm happy to have another child, but I think we should get married." Santana says kissing him. "I want us to truly be a family and to be your wife."

"Okay," Brett agrees.

"Okay," Santana says smiling up at him.

"We should probably go tell my mom and sisters." Brett tells her.

"Can you get off early?" Santana asks.

"I think I can convince my boss since you are pregnant." Brett says.

"Go do that I'll wait up by your truck." Santana says pushing him towards his boss.

A half hour later they're outside his mom apartment, hand and hand ready to tell them the wonderful news.

"You know even though we didn't plan this I'm happy that Em will have someone to play with close to her age. I also can't wait until we get married." Santana says biting her lip.

"What is it babe?" Brett asks knowing that she has something on her mind.

"I don't need a big wedding or anything I just want to get married really soon." Santana tells him.

"Okay well how about we plan a day that my mom and sisters can come with us to the courthouse to get married." Brett says.

"Thanks for just being so amazing." Santana says wrapping her arms around him and kissing him on the lips.

Just then the door opens and Jessica groans loudly.

"Of course when I want to leave you two are on the porch making out." Jessica says rolling her eyes.

"Go back in we have big news to tell you all." Brett says walking in still holding onto Santana's hand.

"MOM BRETT HAS BIG NEWS!" Jessica shouts walking back into the apartment.

"Jessica don't shout I just got Emily down." Susan sternly says walking in with Laurel who smirking at her sister. "Awe my favorite son and daughter." she says hugging first Santana then Brett.

"Mom we have some news we want to tell you about." Brett says grabbing Santana's hand.

"Please don't tell me you managed to get her pregnant again." Susan says glaring at her son. "I thought I told you to marry her first."

"We are mom, San's pregnant and we're getting married hopefully in the next two weeks." Brett says all smiles.

There's dead silence for a few seconds before the three women erupt with happy shouts.

"Finally," Susan says hugging Santana tightly to her. "It's about time you marry this poor girl." she says slapping Brett's arm.

"So will you help us plan, all three of you?" Santana asks.

"Of course we will." Susan answers for all of them.

Brett leaves the four women to plan whatever they have to plan and heads up to find his sleeping daughter.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Four Years Later:**

Brett claps as Santana walks across the stage. In his lap is Emily who is almost five and their three year old daughter Jana. She's just graduated from Columbia law and already has a good nine to five job set up. He took over the sailing school three years ago and expanded into day sailings, buying two luxury boat that can each seat up to thirty people to go along with the sail boats. He's so proud of his wife for doing this with two young kids it was often hard, but somehow they managed to work things out so she graduated top of her class.

"Babe," Brett says walking over to his wife. "I'm so proud of you."

"Mommy," Jana whines trying to get in her arms.

"Santana, we're all so proud of you." Susan says coming over with Laurel and Jessica.

"Thanks," Santana says blushing at all the attention.

Santana takes Jana in her arms kissing all over her face. Before she also has Emily in her arms trying to get more attention than her younger sister.

"Can we go babe, I'm not feeling well." Santana whispers in his ear.

"Of course babe," Brett softly says rubbing her belly discreetly. "Mom we're going to head home and if you want to come over you're welcome."

"We're coming over, I want to play with our nieces." Laurel says answering for the three of them.

Twenty minutes their all back at the small house that Brett and Santana bought a year into their marriage. It's got four bedroom which is really good since they just found out two days ago that they were pregnant with their third child.

"So Em what do you want to do?" Jessica asks always willing to play with her niece who just like her likes to dress up.

"Dress up," Emily happily says.

"Me too," Jana says.

"How about we go raid your mom's closet." Laurel happily says smirking over at her sister-in-law.

"Hey," Santana shouts after them as they run upstairs.

"So what's up with the two of you? You're acting like you're trying to hid something." Susan says as they sit down, Santana practically sitting in Brett's lap.

"Well we have some big new again." Brett says placing his hands over her belly.

"I'm pregnant again," Santana happily says.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." Susan says smiling at the happy couple.

Santana leans back into Brett and kisses them. They're so happy with their life and how it's going, they can't wait to tell the girls about their expanding family.

"I love you so much," Brett whispers in her ear.

"Not as much as I love you Mr. Pierce." Santana says kissing him.

"Nope, I love you more Mrs. Pierce."


End file.
